Teenage Bottlerocket
Teenage Bottlerocket is a punk rock band formed in Laramie, Wyoming in 2001. The band was formed by twin brothers Ray and Brandon Carlisle, following the dissolution of their previous band, Homeless Wonders, in 2000. Their music is heavily influenced by co-singer/guitarist Kody Templeman's other band, The Lillingtons, and punk rock acts such as Screeching Weasel, The Ramones, Bouncing Souls, and Misfits. History Originally consisting of Ray (bass/vocals), Brandon (drums), and Zach Doe (guitar), the band released their debut EP A Bomb on a Laramie communal label, One Legged Pup, in 2002. Soon after, Doe left and went back to Chicago, leaving the twins without a guitarist until they found University of Wyoming Music Major Joel Pattinson. In 2003 they wrote and recorded their first full-length LP Another Way, also released on One Legged Pup. The release was vinyl only (the first 500 on pink vinyl), released on Halloween night 2003. The band continued to play and promote numerous local shows, even landing some opening spots in Laramie with All and The Ataris. The band was to embark on a short summer tour of the midwest in 2004. When Pattinson couldn't make the trip due to his obligations to the University Orchestra, the Carlisles called up their old friend Kody Templeman to play guitar on the tour. The tour went well, and they ended up playing some of the new songs that Kody had written. By the end of the tour, he was a permanent member of the band, although he has continued living in his hometown of Newcastle, 246 miles away from the rest of the band. In late 2004 and early 2005 the band recorded their Red Scare debut full length, Total which contains dual vocals from Ray and Kody. After Total was released, the Groovie Ghoulies took notice of the band, and offered them a spot on their Space Station stage at the Vans Warped Tour. Soon after, the Ghoulies decided to drop Warped Tour, and embark with Bottlerocket, and The Teenage Harlets on the Teen Kicks Tour 2005. They would go on to play shows with The Methadones, Chixdiggit, and The Mr. T Experience. In the winter of 2005/2006 they embarked on their European Vacation Tour. In the summer of 2006, Bottlerocket embarked on another nationwide tour, this time with Fat Wreck Chords new wave act, the Epoxies. On December 28, 2007, the band filmed their first music video, for the song In The Basement from the new album Warning Device out on Red Scare Records. On February 10, 2009 Teenage Bottlerocket was signed to Fat Wreck Chords. Their first album for the label, titled They Came from the Shadows, was released on September 15, 2009. They followed up the release with tours with NOFX, the Mighty Mighty Bosstones, and Me First and the Gimme Gimmes. Two releases came in 2011. In March, Red Scare released their first album, Another Way, on CD for the first time in a deluxe edition with other previous vinyl-only tracks. In April, Fat Wreck Chords released an EP, Mutilate Me, their second release on Fat Wreck which includes a Bad Religion cover. In 2012, the band released their fifth studio album, Freak Out!, again on Fat Wreck Chords. and in 2013 after a long euro tour with Danish metal band Volbeat, and Florida band Iced Earth they released a German themed ep named 'American Deutch Bag'. In June of 2014, the band announced that they had signed with Rise Records. In 2015, the band released Tales From Wyoming on Rise Records with two singles including "Haunted House" and "They Call Me Steve". On November 3, 2015, drummer Brandon Carlisle was found unresponsive in his Fort Collins home by his roommate. On November 7, the band's Twitter page confirmed he had died in his sleep the night before after being taken off life support. On January 18 2016, Darren Chewka of Old Wives was announced as the band's new drummer. On January 31, 2017, it was announced that Teenage Bottlerocket have returned to Fat Wreck Chords on which a new studio album is planned to be released in the summer. Members Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:400 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:2001 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2001 LineData = at:10/31/2003 color:black layer:back at:04/12/2005 color:black layer:back at:01/08/2008 color:black layer:back at:09/15/2009 color:black layer:back at:07/03/2012 color:black layer:back at:03/31/2015 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Ray text:"Ray Carlisle" bar:Miguel text:"Miguel Chen" bar:Zach text:"Zach Doe" bar:Joel text:"Joel Pattinson" bar:Kody text:"Kody Templeman" bar:Brandon text:"Brandon Carlisle" bar:Darren text:"Darren Chewka" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Zach from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2002 color:Guitar bar:Joel from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2005 color:Guitar bar:Kody from:07/01/2004 till:end color:Guitar bar:Kody from:07/01/2004 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Ray from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2005 color:Bass bar:Ray from:01/01/2001 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Ray from:01/01/2006 till:end color:Guitar bar:Miguel from:01/01/2006 till:end color:Bass bar:Brandon from:01/01/2001 till:11/07/2015 color:Drums bar:Darren from:01/18/2016 till:end color:Drums Current * Ray Carlisle - bass guitar, lead vocals (2000–2006); rhythm and lead guitar, lead vocals (2006–present) * Kody Templeman - lead and rhythm guitar, lead vocals (2004–present) * Miguel Chen - bass guitar, backing vocals (2006–present) * Darren Chewka – drums, backing vocals (2016–present) Former * Brandon Carlisle - drums, backing vocals (2000–2015) * Zach Doe - lead and rhythm guitar (2001–2002) * Joel Pattinson - lead and rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2002–2006) Discography Albums * Another Way (2003) * Total (2005) * Warning Device (2008) * They Came from the Shadows (2009) * Freak Out! (2012) * Tales From Wyoming (2015) EPs * A-Bomb (2002) * Mutilate Me (2011) * Ice Age / Walked In Line (2012) * American Deutsch Bag (2013) Splits * Teenage Bottlerocket/Bill the Welder (2005, with Bill the Welder) * Teenage Bottlerocket/Prototipes (2005, with Prototipes) * Teenage Bottlerocket/Broadway Calls (2008, with Broadway Calls) * Under the Influence, Volume 4 (2008, with The Ergs!) Compilations * AMP Magazine Presents, Vol. 4: Punk Pop (2005) **Features "Radio" from Total * PROTECT: A Benefit for the National Association to Protect Children (2005) **Features "So Far Away" from Total * Take Action! Vol. 5 (2006) **Features an exclusive version of "Pull the Plug", an outtake from Total * I Killed Punk Rock (2006) **Features "So Cool" from Total * Pop Punk's Not Dead (2007) **Features "So Cool" from Total * Punk Rock Generation, Vol. 2 (2007) **Features "Blood Bath at Burger King" from Total * Insubordination Fest 2007 (2007) **Features a live version of "Radio" from Total * Untitled 21: A Juvenile Tribute to the Swingin' Utters (2010) **Features the exclusive "London Drunk" * Fat Music Vol. 7: Harder, Fatter + Louder! (2010) **Features "Skate or Die" from They Came from the Shadows. * The Songs of Tony Sly: A Tribute (2013) **Features "Via Munich" Music videos * "In the Basement" (2007) * "Skate or Die" (2009) * "Bigger Than Kiss" (2009) * "She's Not The One" (2011) * "Headbanger" (2012) * "Cruising for Chicks" (2012) * "Freak Out" (2013) * "Haunted House" (2015) See also * Red Scare Industries * The Lillingtons